Clan Of Evolution
by Akerri
Summary: Raven is born into a world of corruption. Together with her friends and trainer, Cyrus, they will have to face the teams of evil. Will she find love in this chaotic world? Rated M for language and mature content in later chapters.


She lay in her container unmoving, much too comfortable to think about shifting. She didn't know how long she had been in there, and she didn't know for how much longer she would be. In the back of her head, this kind of bothered her; but she stayed silent and time sluggishly went on.

It seemed like forever, since she had become aware of the non-changing darkness that surrounded her. Somewhere along the line though, something changed. A warming presence seemed to be pressed up against the container.

'_What is that_?' She wondered. She pressed her cheek up against the wall that separated them. A smile formed on her face, as it brought an overwhelming feeling to her body.

'_That feels nice._' She thought, as she rubbed her cheek up and down the wall. The presence was suddenly gone and she was now feeling a tad colder. '_No! Please come back_!'

She waited and waited for the presence to come back. The feeling that it had given her was starting to fade in her memory, but she still waited. Her container suddenly felt much too crowded and her legs were starting to cramp.

How was she going to deal with this? Simple, she wasn't. She summoned all her strength into her legs and kicked as hard as she could. If she didn't break the container, at least the presence might come back.

A small crack formed from her kicking. A few more kicks and the small crack had more than doubled in length. Accomplishment washed over her face, as her leg smashed through the wall.

'_Yes_!' She pulled her leg back and light flooded the container. "Ahhh! Bright!" Someone laughed outside the eggshell. "Stop hiding and come on out." A curious nose peeked out of the egg and sniffed the air a few times.

It seemed safe. The world rotated a bit, as the egg rolled sideways. She could now see outside and smiled. One last kick would shatter the eggshell, sealing her freedom.

One, two, three, kick! Light rapped around the newborn Eevee, making her brown and tan fur shine slightly. "Oh, look Surge. It's an Eevee." Before she could look around, something picked her up.

It was just like the warmth that she had felt in the shell, only it looked rather strange to her. She took in every detail, as she stared at this nameless creature holding her in their arms.

"Aren't you cute?" It said, smiling widely and closing its blue eyes. Three inch blond hair was stylishly spiked up and shining in the light, like her pelt. Flawless skin complemented this boy's appearance greatly. She looked at the black muscle shirt he was holding her against, and touched it with her paw.

"Ah, you like? It was semi-expensive. You're lucky you were born to a rich trainer." He said, beaming. "Trainer?" She asked, looking at the boy, then around the room for someone else. Her eyes landed on a certain pokemon.

It was a bright yellow color with a spiky pelt, like the boy's hair. A white mane flared out at the neck, and the insides of its ears were black. Overall, it looked like it would hurt if she was to accidentally rub against it.

Building up what courage she had at the moment, she asked it, "What's a trainer?" Her head tilted a little to one side. The pokemon smirked and replied, "Humans that catch pokemon and train them to test their skills battling other pokemon and trainers."

'_Battling other pokemon and trainers..._' Hmm. She looked back at her trainer, as he put her down on the bed, next to her broken eggshell. "My name is Cyrus." He said smugly, putting his thumbs in the front pockets of his black skinny jeans.

"I usually prefer lightning pokemon, but as you can see," he said motioning to the spiky furred, four legged pokemon next to the door, "I already have a Jolteon. His name is Surge." She looked over at Surge and blushed when she noticed he was staring her down.

The design on the blanket suddenly seemed interesting, when she couldn't keep eye contact with Surge any longer. Surge smirked at how he had put the Eevee in an uncomfortable position.

"So I'm not interested in having another Jolteon... I don't particularly care about the other Eevee evolutions, but I guess whatever you become will be equally cool. What to name you though?"

Surge looked out the door, when they heard footsteps coming down the hallway. Another yellow pokemon entered the room, with a cell phone in its mouth.

It had long ears with black tips that were sticking up, red circles on its cheeks, and a lightning bolt shaped tail with black on its tip as well. '_Cyrus must really like yellow_.' Raven thought plainly, not thinking much about it, until she looked at her paws.

A frown spread across her face. '_I'm not the same colors as them... Will Cyrus still like me if I'm not yellow?_' Ring. Ring. Ring. The cell phone in the Pikachu's mouth started vibrating, rattling its teeth. "Come here, Riri." Cyrus called to the Pikachu.

It happily complied. He put the phone to his ear and stayed silent for a minute. "So when are you planning on having that party, Cyle?" He stared at his pokemon sitting at his feet and on the bed. "Cool. Make sure you save me a stone or two. I will definitely need a Thunderstone though."

A few more seconds passed where the boy named Cyle was talking to Cyrus. "Oh, yeah. The egg finally hatched, and guess what dude? It's an Eevee. Just my luck, right?" He smiled at the possibilities.

"Uh, nope. I haven't even named it yet. What? Oh, it's a girl. Anything come to mind?" Cyrus fondly looked at the Eevee lying on his bed that was staring at the zigzags on his quilt.

His expression changed, as excitement danced across his face. "Hell yeah! That's perfect!" He walked over to his bed and sat down. "Hey, do you like the name Raven?" She slowly looked up at her trainer and thought about it briefly.

'_Raven...Raven... It sounds dark. I like it_.' Raven smiled and nodded. "Alright. So keep a stone on standby for Raven if she should choose to evolve into a Flareon or Vaporeon. See ya then dude." Cyrus closed his cell phone, hanging up the call to his buddy.

"Alright guys, I'm gonna go next door and get Sabrina. Stay on the property and get acquainted with Raven. You're in charge, Surge." The prideful Jolteon nodded at his trainer's wish.

Cyrus left the room and Surge immediately looked at Raven. "Come over here." She hesitantly walked to the edge of the bed and jumped down. She approached them rather timidly. "Yes?"

He smiled. "There's one more of Cyrus's pokemon you haven't met yet." Surge and Riri stood up and walked out into the hallway. Raven followed, looking down at the hardwood floor.

The lightning pokemon led her down a set of stairs and out into a big open room. This room had two black leather couches positioned around a glass coffee table with black curved legs. On one wall of the room, a fifty inch plasma screen TV was playing a renaissance melody, adding a peaceful vibe to the room.

A few green plants stood in their pots, waving their leaves in the light breeze that came from the open door in the next room. Windows from both rooms had their black curtains held back by a woven ribbon, letting the early morning sun shine brightly through the portals.

Raven couldn't believe what she saw, when she walked into the dining room, where the elegant glass door was open. An orange figure was flying in the partly cloudy sky.

"Char!" Fire shot out of its mouth as it roared. The fierce dragon type swooped down to the freshly cut field; grass being parted in a circular motion as the pokemon landed from its flight.

Surge called out from the porch, "Tybault! Come meet the new pokemon." Fear struck Raven when the Charizard turned their way and locked eyes with her. _Shit, shit, shit, shit!_ It came closer and closer. Its feet dragging through the grass, and its tail held up like a torch.

This pokemon had the intimidation factor on its side, and it was working on her. She trembled in place, as it stood before them and spoke. "My name is Tybault; Cyrus's beginning partner. What's your name, little Eevee?" She gulped and spoke lightly, "Raven..."

Even Riri, who was standing next to her, couldn't hear her answer. "Speak up, he's not gonna bite." He smiled to encourage her. Raven looked up at Tybault and answered again. "My name is Raven."

Tybault leaned in to smell her fur. "You were in that egg, huh? Bet Cyrus was excited. The professor, who gave you to us, wasn't quite sure what kind of egg it was."

"Are Eevees rare?" She asked curiously. Everyone laughed. "No, not really. Just a luxury most trainers aren't able to have." Surge scoffed. He shrugged his shoulders and looked around the field.

Traces of Tybault's workout were left as scorched patches of grass. The mansion's gardener would have to deal with the inconvenience later in the day. Riri pointed out to the side of the house where two people were approaching them: Cyrus and the girl known as Sabrina.

Sabrina's hair was black and straight, also sort of clinging to her face. Her marsh green eyes were partly hidden behind her bangs. The elegant green v-neck tee she was wearing went great with her stylishly ripped jeans.

Tybault's posture shifted into a more relaxed state when he saw her. _Does everyone else here know her?_ Raven wondered. Her silent question was answered when Surge and Riri dashed off the porch and greeted Sabrina.

"Hi, you guys!" She embraced them with a warm hug. Her hair brushed their cheery faces. She looked up and spotted Raven. She gasped and then squealed, "Awe another Eevee! You lucky bastard, Cyrus!"

Tybault smirked and looked down to Raven. "Sabrina is one of Cyrus's friends who travels with him. Don't be afraid to get close to his friends or their pokemon, okay? No one is going to push you away. We're a team."

"He's right." Surge said not too far away. "Get over here and join the hug, Raven." She didn't hesitate this time, because she felt this sort of trust with Surge already. She jumped off of the porch and ran to join Riri and Surge at Sabrina's feet.

Sabrina picked her up and held her close to her chest. "I can't wait to see how my pokemon will react when they meet you!" She chirped. "Speaking of which, let's do today's training at your house, Sabrina." Cyrus suggested. She nodded in agreement as she sat Raven down on the ground next to Surge.

"Okay. Let me lock the doors and we'll be off." He went into the house, giving Tybault a smile on his way by. It looked like a great beginning to this bright new world that Raven was suddenly a part of.


End file.
